Тема форума:Новости и объявления/@comment-8544958-20160321051735/@comment-28129931-20160321101224
Вино - молодой художник, живший в СССР. Человек среднего ума, происходящий из семьи учителя и медика. Хотя они и не жили богато, он мог теоретически попасть в ряды интеллигенции, однако родители были на стороне красных. На момент революции был еще маленьким ребенком, поэтому в гражданской войне не участвовал. В детстве у него имелся доступ к библиотеке, в которой находилось много произведений достаточно известных писателей, таких как Герберт Уэллс или Артур Конан Дойль. В юношестве тяга к литературе у него ослабла, однако произведения все еще почитывал. Не смотря на то, что питает симпатию к социализму (считает себя демократическим социалистом), жизнь в СССР его совсем не радует, ибо с настоящим социализмом сталинская диктатура имеет мало общего. Разумеется, мысли он свои скрывает. Зарабатывал на хлеб рисованием простеньких агитационных плакатов. Однако сложности в данном деянии особой не было, Вино же раздражал тот факт, что он не способен нарисовать что-нибудь более красивое и сложное. Во время безденежья у него начинает проявляться бред преследования – ему кажется, что его постоянно преследуют то ли троцкисты с требованием перейти на их сторону, то ли агенты Сталина. Подавленный, Вино бродит по улицам и натыкается на человека, представившегося учителем. Мужчина был высок, одет в достаточно приличную одежду. По виду, да и по акценту был похож на иностранца, однако основная его черта – невероятная обаятельность. Вино тут забыл про тревоги и начал с ним прохаживаться по улице. Незнакомец предложил ему научиться настоящему искусству художника и способности делать «картины окружающего мира, которые можно принять за реальность». После ухода в безлюдный участок города, учитель узнал, что Вино боится преследования и предложил ему помочь сбежать в место, где его никакие доносчики не найдут. Человек по какой-то причине казался очень честным и добрым, в результате чего главный герой повелся. После рукопожатия Вино падает в обморок и просыпается на поляне в мире DS. ' thumb|left|318px' Wino. ''' '''A nervous artist. “Umm, I could draw this....” я знаю, такого имени на самом деле не существует, но это первые 4 буквы моей фамилии *Got art skills. Very useful for survival. *Afraid of sharp things. *Hates mushrooms. Голос звучит как плохо настроенная виолончель. Реплики у него заплетающиеся, иногда он нарушает порядок слов. Часто использует междометия “Uh” и “Umm”. Предложения изобилуют запятыми. Как я уже говорил, он нервный и поэтому о любых острых предметах и монстрах отзывается соответственно: боится попасть топором по себе, напоминает об аккуратности обращения с киркой и так далее. Считает, что к монстрам лучше не приближаться вообще. Остальных существ обычно судит по их виду – насколько они красивые. Почти все красные предметы (и молот) напоминают ему о коммунизме и революции, так что он часто говорит что-то о СССР и своей работе, даже если это не относится к осмотренному предмету. Познания в других видах искусства у него ограниченные, но он пытается угадать стиль домов или статуй, которые ему встречаются. Называет свиней и зайцев кулаками, а короля свиней – Capitalist pig. Цилиндр, удобный жилет и прочую красивую одежду также называет буржуазными. Растения, как и животных, в первую очередь оценивает по красоте, иногда думает, стоит ли их нарисовать. Предпочтений в еде не имеет, но прохладно относится к морепродуктам. При осмотре магических предметов и древних артефактов теряет связанность речи окончательно и считает, что сходит с ума. Иногда вспоминает литературные произведения при виде некоторых предметов. Примеры реплик: Масло – «Главное, не поскользнуться на нем» Огненный посох – «Тепловой луч» Циклоп-олень и Медведь-барсук – «Зверь из Сибири» Пчела убийца - «Кажется, у этих пчел есть классовое сознание» Ледяная гончая – «Эмм, я думал, песцы менее агрессивны» Обломки корабля – «Нужно скорее найти Пятницу» Мачете – «Не стоит подобным махать…» МакБивень – «Подозрительно знакомые усы…» Итак. Здоровье: 120 Рассудок: 200 Голод: 150 Медленно теряет рассудок, если держит в руке острые предметы Я ненавижу грибы, так что за поедание любого гриба персонаж получает – 10 к рассудку. Капюшон дает слабую защиту от дождя (~40%) Имеет незначительно сниженный множитель урона (90%) Стартовый предмет в инвентаре – пачка листов бумаги. Она необходима создания особых предметов в уникальной для него вкладке – рисование. Сама пачка является бесконечной, но для создания рисунков необходимо держать ее в инвентаре. Если пачка намокнет, то перестанет работать, так что стоит быть аккуратнее. Для создания рисунков также нужна краска. В мире DS есть несколько предметов, из которых можно сделать краситель на научной машине, а один – на шляпуснике. Мир DS достаточно мрачен, так что ярких цветов мало Список красок: Оранжевая – морковь. (Научная машина) Красная – ягоды. (Научная машина) Серая – пепел. (Научная машина) Черная – уголь. (Научная машина) Фиолетовая – мясо монстра. (Шляпусник) Теперь к самим рисункам. По большей части, рисунки являются копиями обычных структур из мира «Не голодай». Отличие их в том, что они дешевые, но по большей части одноразовые и портятся со временем (1 – 2 минуты и очень быстро при дожде). Почти все они требуют уголь хотя бы для линий, так что вам придется жечь много деревьев. Список нарисованных структур. Рисунок' 'костра' – Art of campfire '(Burning paper is probably more effective) (1 оранжевая краска). Дает свет на некоторое время. Так как рисованный, на нем нельзя готовить еду, кидать в него топливо, а еще он не согревает. Манипулятор теней' - 'Shading' manipulator (''Reveals'' darkest shading techniques)'' (3 черных и одна фиолетовая краска). Позволяет создать один прототип предмета из уровня теневого манипулятора. 'Нарисованный' 'углем' 'горшок' –''' Charcoal Pot ''(Pretend'' that food drawn on paper is real) (Серая и черная краска). Дает возможность приготовить 2 блюда. Charcoal'' может означать рисунок, нарисованный углем.'' Скетч Глаз-турели ''' - 'Eye' turret sketch'.' ('False' mirror')'' (Черная и оранжевая краска). А вот эту штуку можно сделать лишь возле псевдонаучной станции (поставить можно где угодно). Если данная бумажная копия не размокнет под дождем или не будет уничтожена, она успеет нанести 4 выстрела, что равно 200 единицам урона. ''False' Mirror'' – картина глаза, нарисованная Рене Магриттом. ''Eye'' turret''- изначальное название Гончиуса Стрелятиуса.'' '''Псевдосюрреалистичная' 'станция' - Pseudosurrealistic station. ('It' 'works' 'on' 'paper')'' (Серая, оранжевая и фиолетовая краска). Можно создать только возле обычной станции, но поставить где угодно. Позволяет создать 2 древних предмета, если есть для них материалы. '''Бумажное гнездо –' Paper Nest ('Egg' on''!) (2 серых и красная краска). Можно создать лишь возле яйца Гуся-Лося, ставить же где угодно. При постройке вы создаете уменьшенную копию яйца, которое (при одном ударе молота) выпустит на волю одного небольшого бумажного лусенка. Он будет атаковать все вокруг, пока его не убьют или сама бумага не испортится. В Don’t starve: Shipwrecked оранжевая краска делается из батата. '''Очаг –' 'Hearth' ('Artificial' light')'' (Оранжевая и серая краска). Это изображение камина защищено от ветра, но слабо от дождя, ибо все еще бумажное. ''В' Hearth 'есть' 'слово' art'' '''Обсидиартовый' 'верстак''' – '''Obsidiart' 'workbench' ('For' 'drawing' 'red' 'posters')'' (2 Красных и черная краска). Его можно нарисовать лишь возле самого верстака, но ставить где угодно. Позволяет создать два обсидиановых предмета. '''Бумажный' '''тигр (Looks scary, in reality… also scary) (2 оранжевых и черная краска). Тигра можно нарисовать лишь возле насыпа тигровой акулы, но разместить можно где угодно. Бумажный тигр является уменьшенной копией акулы, и по виду больше напоминает акулят. Если выпустить его на воду, то будет плавать и кусать все вокруг, пока не намокнет или не будет кем-то покусан. Бумажным тигром называют людей или вещи, которые только кажутся опасными. '' '' Думаю, этого достаточно.